Releaving Boredom
by Amaya Kobatsuki
Summary: It's their birthday, no ones around to celebrate it, and Hikaru is bored. What does he do to releave his boredom? Waring: Yaoi because twincest is best. Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or the characters from it.


It was their birthday and they just happened to have the day off from school. Unfortunatly, that was where their luck stopped. Haruhi was busy shopping with her dad today, Tamaki made Kyoya go with him so they could 'accidently' bump into Haruhi today, Hunny and Mori were practicing for some upcomming martial arts and kendo tournaments, their mom was in Paris for fashion week, and their dad was in America overseeing his company there. The only people around to wish them a happy birthday today were their maids and butlers and other staff around the house.

They were sitting around the games room after playing any game they could find and had nothing to do anymore.

"Kaoru I'm bored!" Hikaru dragged the word out as long as he could, unintentionally annoying his brother while doing so.

"Then find something to do Hikaru and you won't be bored" Kaoru said, hoping to get his brother to leave him alone so he could read or something.

With a sly smirk now forming on his face, Hikaru got up and walked behind the couch Kaoru was sitting on, bending down so his lips were at the same level as Kaoru's ear and whispered seductivly "We could always go have fun with the present I bought you" licking Kaoru's ear he added "it's upstairs in our bedroom, lets go get it."

Kaoru shivered with the contact to his ear. He could feel his cheeks heating up from his brothers actions. All he could do was nod and get up to follow Hikaru. Hikaru told all the maids to leave them be for a while while they spent some time together. He couldn't help but let his smirk grow with how willing his brother was in following him. When they got to their room Hikaru grabbed the box he hid in his side table and gave it to Kaoru. Kaoru took it with shaking hands. He knew that when Hikaru told the maids to leave them be, that they would be doing something siblings (let alone twins) shouldn't be doing. He looked down at the small box wrapped in orange wrapping paper. When Kaoru opened the box he was confused, all that was inside was a pair of handcuffs. He looked up at Hikaru, who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Hikaru, what are these fo-" Kaoru was cut off by Hikaru's lips crashing on his own. Hikaru pushed him down so he was lying down on their bed and started ravishing his lips. Kaoru couldn't help but moan from what Hikaru was doing and Hikaru took that as a chance to slip his tongue in and explore every inch of his mouth. Kaoru didn't notice Hikaru reach into the box and take the handcuffs untill he felt the cold metal clasp around his wrists above his head. "Hikaru what are you doing? let me go!" Hikaru was looking down at his twin handcuffed to their bed. He smirked at Kaoru and leaned down to start kissing his chin and neck.

"Kaoru you look so cute handcuffed like that" Hikaru cooed against kaoru's neck. He started sucking and licking at his collor bone while pulling up his shirt till he could see the hard buds his brothers nipples now were. Hikaru leaned down and started sucking and biting one of the buds causing a moan from Kaoru. He took the other bud and teased it with his hand. He could feel him and his brother getting aroused and started to kiss down Kaoru's stomach stopping at his navel. Experianced hands reached down and undid Kaoru's pants, slipping them and his boxers off in one fluid moment. Kaoru gasped at the sudden cold feeling around his manhood. Hikaru grabbed his cock and started to pump slowly making Kaoru moan and gasp.

"Nn- Hi-hikaru" Kaoru panted out whcih only made Hikaru more aroused. Hikaru bent down and took his brother all the way into his mouth. "Hikaru!" Kaouru gasped out surprised. He was already so close to cumming. Hikaru lick the underside of his cock and went up so only the head was in his mouth, sucking on it a licking the slit. He knew his brother was close and started to suck harder while pumping with his hands. "Nn- Hi- hikaru, I-i'm going to-" Before Kaoru could cum, Hikaru stopped sucking and brought three fingers up to Kaoru's mouth.

"Suck" Kaoru took the three fingers greedly into his mouth and sucked hard on them making sure to coat them in saliva. Hikaru took his fingers out of Kaoru's mouth and moved them to the back of him. He teased Kaoru's asshole before shoving a finger in and pumping it quickly adding the second and third finger, sissoring Kaoru to stretch him. He brush against a certain bundle of nerves that made Kaoru scream in pleasure. Hikaru couldn't take it any longer. He undid his pants and took his twitching cock out quickly shoving it into kaoru and started mvoing slowly at first.

"hah- hnn- faster Hikaru" Hikaru did exactly as Kaoru demanded and started slaming into him as fast as he could, hitting his prostate every time and making Kaoru moan and scream in pleasure. "Hi-Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed before cumming all over his and Hikaru's stomachs. The walls of his ass clampped onto Hikaru's cock.

"Ka-Kaoru!" Hikaru screamed out before he released his seed deep inside Kaoru. He moved out of Kaoru before colapsing next to him in a sweaty heap. He wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist and snuggled his head into his neck kissing him. "Happy Birthday Kaoru"

"Happy Birthday Hikaru" Kaoru sighed before drifting off into a deep sleep with his brother.


End file.
